Born to die
by romii.m.c
Summary: Cuando las personas desean demasiado, la lógica se escapa de sus mentes abriendo los instintos mas primitivos, cegándonos ante la realidad, pero hay veces en que no importa cuanto nos esforcemos por algo pues los finales ya están escritos, porque al fin y al cabo... Nacemos para morir/ CLATO!
1. Epílogo

Nunca me había detenido a analizar lo que la muerte significaba porque nunca la considere una opción, para mi no era mas que la consecuencia de actos estúpidos y deseos mal controlados pero en este momento la muerte se me hacia tan atractiva como un sueño reparador, quizas la chica en llamas tuviese un poco de misericordia y le diese algo de tranquilidad a mi mente que en este instante se aferraba a los últimos rescoldos de cordura que aun habitaban en mi confusa y distorsionada cabeza, entre con el propósito de ser el mejor... Pero saldría en el mejor de los casos mutilado, porque siendo sinceros de quedar con vida la culpa, la confusión y la pena me matarían lentamente.

Preso del pánico como un animal enjaulado me limito a barajar mis posibilidades, al final yo siempre termino muerto, Asique no me queda mas que actuar, antes de tomar al chico por el cuello me permito pensar una ultima vez:

"espérame clove"

* * *

Aquí traigo una nueva idea que me ha rondado por la cabeza este ultimo tiempo, es mi primer fin de hunger games, espero les guste, lo hice de esta pareja que me fascina, xoxo


	2. Control

Holaaaa! Bueno, aquí traigo el primer capi de esta historia, espero les guste.

* * *

El sol llenaba la sala, má bien el vagón en el cua Cato y Clove se dirigen al Capitolio. Resulta casi mágico estar ahí pues es todo lo que podrían haber deseado y más. La brillante luz golpea fuerte a través de las ventanas y el efecto se triplica dentro, pues cada superficie está cubierta por un sinfín de adornos de cristal que devuelven los rayos en siete tonalidades distintas, los siete colores del arcoiris.

Debían rondar las siete de la mañana porque el sol a penas calentaba y Clove se daba una vuelta tras otra en el colchón de dos plazas que la cobijaba. No quería abrir los ojos pues había sido la mejor noche de su vida, así que con la cabeza aún enterrada en la almohada estiró su brazo hasta una de las mesitas de noche que hay a su costado y a tientas buscó el reloj para ver la hora exacta.

No tardó más de unos segundos en encontrar algo e intentar cogerlo, pero se dió cuenta de que era un control a distancia. Un silbido similar al viento llenó sus oídos logrando que por un momento su memoria quedase en blanco haciéndola olvidar por unos buenos segundos dónde se encontraba, pero su instante de goce se vió interrumpido por tres golpes secos desde la cabecera de su cama.

- ¡¿Puedes apagar eso?!- el chico de su distrito habló sorprendiéndola- intento dormir y no puedo con todo el ruido que haces- finalizó. Una punzada de rabia la atacó al instante al oír aquel tono petulante.

- Bastardo- susurró con una mueca de disgusto mientras intentaba apagar aquel sonido- se cree la gran cosa- siguió despotricando luego de silenciar el luga- ya verá cuando nos enfrentemos.

Sus deseos de golpear algo aumentaron cuando se dió por vencida aceptando el hecho de que ya estaba despierta. Pero ella no sería la única sin dormir, claro que no. De un salto salió de la cama para buscar alguna prenda deportiva en la cómoda que se ubicaba frente a ella, la cual contenía precisamente lo que deseaba... Un buzo negro con calzas a juego y una musculosa blanca. Se vistió velozmente para luego calzarse un par de zapatillas. Aseguró su puerta con llave y tomó el control que entes había utilizado, unas cuantas decenas de botones lo componían así que realizando lo que suponía más lógico presionó play.

La música inundó el lugar tal como ella esperaba pero no contenta con los resultados subió el volumen, tanto que seguramente no solo despertaría al Rubio engreído sino que también a sus mentores. No le importó, era más agradable saber que lo estaba incomodando a él aunque para ello debiese molestar al resto.

Fué a un costado de la cama para acostarse de espaldas donde alzó las rodillas e iniciar como cada mañana las series de abdominales.

- uno... Dos... Tres... Cuatro...- a ojos cerrados comenzó a contar mientras su mente divagaba permitiéndose recordar lo que el día anterior había ocurrido.

Por la mañana despertó sintiéndose ansiosa, como si supiera que el destino le tenía algo preparado, pero no podía alegrarse, o más que eso no podía dejarse llevar por el sentimiento pues a pesar de que en el distrito dos no se vivía mal su madre desde que ella era una niña le enseñó que la vida tenía muchas vueltas y cuando estábamos en malas situaciones debíamos ser capaces de sobrevivir.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que su madre se lo dijo, tenía poco más de cuatro años y no hace mucho había entrado a la escuela. En el distrito dos entras a estudiar obligatoriamente a los cuatro años, allí la educación se divide en dos grandes áreas que ellos intentan reforzar: histórica, la cual se basaba en un montón de fechas y acontecimientos importantes para los ciudadanos de Panem- cabía destacar que el termino de formación o desarrollo intelectual no era aplicable al caso, porque en sus doce años como estudiante no recordaba ni una sola vez en que algún maestro les hubiera preguntado la opinión o pedido alguna idea, para los estudiantes de su distrito cada materia representaba una ciencia exacta no dada a la interpretación, incluso literatura- y por otro lado como segunda gran área la defensa personal.

Bueno, siendo sinceros defensa personal era solo un nombre tras el cual escudarse, porque en aquellas clases se enseñaba todo lo contrario, allí podían volverte un experto en el ataque... Eso era lo importante. Aquel día Clove tenía un examen en la clase de defensa, no era nada muy complejo, más que nada una prueba de velocidad.

El problema fue que ella a los cuatro años era horrible en todo lo que perteneciera al area de la ejercitación, su primer examen fue desastroso, pues no solo era lenta sino que también sumamente torpe. Por ello no fue de extrañarse que a los pocos metros de haber iniciado la carrera la pequeña de pecas se hubiera torcido un tobillo y caído de bruces a la tierra. De la escuela llamaron a Sus padres para que la vinieran a buscar pues al parecer se había roto algo.

Al momento en que su madre entró a la oficina donde estaba una secretaria junto a la enfermera de la escuela Clove lloraba por el dolor y la pena. La mujer se acercó con prisa mientras el taconeo de sus zapatos de punta resonaban en toda la habitación. La pequeña alzó sus ojos mientras un pequeño brillo de alegría aparecía en su mirada mas justo en el momento en que iba a abrir sus brazos para aferrarse a las piernas de su mamá vio como ella alzaba su mano derecha para abofetearla. Fue un solo golpe seco y firme que provoco un eco.

Su llanto se detuvo de súbito mientras sentía que sus latidos se volvían más lentos- deja de llorar- espetó con dureza- las personas que pueden controlar sus sentimientos son las únicas que sobreviven.

Fue humillante por supuesto, pero sirvió , no fue necesaria ninguna palabra más. Clove se tragó la tristeza y el dolor, secó las lágrimas con su manga y cerró la mandíbula pues fue el momento en que juró nunca más sería controlada por sus sentimientos, tal vez ellos serian quienes la motivaran pero siempre sería su cabeza la que crearía y ejecutaría cualquier cosa.

Así fue, ella creció dedicando su vida a una sola cosa, a ser una superviviente. Comenzó a entrenar a diario y con esfuerzo y dedicación fue mejorando poco a poco. Cambió sus torpes conductas por movimientos precisos y coordinados, su lentitud por rapidez y agilidad, sus sentimientos por eficacia. No importaba que, cuando ella se proponía una meta, algo en su cabeza se activaba y todo lo quela rodeaba trabajaba en función de lo que quería.

Cuando cumplió once años se percató que su desarrollo físico tardaba tardaba en comparación a sus compañeras pues mientras muchas de ellas ya podía levantar armas como lanzas o espadas, ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para controlarlas. Decidió que esperar era una perdida de tiempo así que se volcó a la prártica de cuchillos. Cuchillos muchas veces mirados en menos. De sus veintitrés compañeras y compañeros, solo ella se dirigía a las pequeñas y afiladas navajas que normalmente eran guardadas en un maletín alejados de la cancha central. Mientras todos batallaban con espadas, lanzas, flechas e incluso luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, la castaña se deslizaba silenciosamente hasta los centros de tiro al blanco y con dos cuchillos por mano comenzaba a practicar, podían pasar horas sin que nadie se percatase de sus grandes habilidades que poco a poco salían a flote.

Contaba con catorce años y ya era considerada una de las más veloces de su generación, sus habilidades en la puntería fueron descubiertas en un conflicto cuando la ojiverde practicaba como de costumbre separada del resto, una chica que le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura se acerco a uno de los centros de puntería y se mofó de su " patética habilidad con las armas" acusándola de practicar con cuchillos solo porque era una inútil con el resto de los implementos. Tres segundos exactos pasaron antes de que la chica colorina de cabello rizado llevase su mano izquierda para acomodar su coleta, pero no logró su cometido, pues a mitad de camino sintió como un cuchillo se abría paso entre su carne, cortando tendones, nervios, aterías y huesos hasta quedar pegada al blanco donde Clove practicaba.

Generó un revuelo, cabe decir que fue suspendida, pero a pesar de ello la joven noto en la mirada de su madre orgullo y una felicitación discreta.

Asique el día de la cosecha al verse envuelta por aquellos sentimientos que amenazaban con alterar su perfecto aquí libro, salió a trotar un par de horas. A eso de las diez y media volvió a su casa para cambiarse y tomar desayuno. Su madre la recibió con una sonrisa para luego preguntar que tal el día." con un oco de suerte nuestro distrito tendrá un ganador" sonrió con suficiencia a pesar de que muy probablemente ella no fuese llamada. Cada año el distrito hacia una especie de concurso donde los jóvenes de 18 años mostraban sus habilidades para escoger a los mejores, los cuales representarían mas tarde al distrito en cuestión, ella solo tenía dieciséis años Asique no era su turno de participar todavía.

Se bañó y cambió de ropa, iba atrasada por lo que simplemente cogió una manzana que terminó dee comer en el camino. Cuando se inscribió, casi la totalidad de los jóvenes ya estaban ubicados en sus respectivos lugares, se coló entre los mayor y ya de pie ahí se alizó el vestido plisado en tono verde que utilizaba.

Mliniff inicio las presentaciones, lo mismo de siempre, el video, una explicación que ya conocía de memoria y al final lo que todos esperaban, la elección. Partieron con los hombres, no fue necesario sacar papeleta, porque antes de ello el elegido apareció en el camino de tierra que llevaba al escenario y subió ofreciéndose como voluntario. Cato era conocidísimo en la escuela por su fuerza, desplante, descaro y por qué no decirlo, por su capacidad de ligar con chicas.

Clove bufó, no podía creer que hubieran mujeres tan débiles y estúpidas como para caer igual que truchas en sus redes.

La presentadora tocó la bola de cristal con los nombres de todas las chicas del distrito, pues las mujeres solían ofrecérselo como voluntarias luego del sorteo, no todos eran tan engreídos y petulantes como el Rubio.

Mliniff estiró la papeleta en sus manos y leyó:" Clove Furhman". Tardó dos segundos en reconocer su nombre, alzó la vista a la pantalla del escenario para encontrar su cara en una primera toma con ella como plano principal. Sintió sus mejillas arder y en un movimiento fluido acomodó un mechón de su cabello que se encontraba suelto detrás de su oreja. Avanzó segura hacia el proscenio donde subió por la escalera para ubicarse a un costado de la presentadoranque le dió una sonrisa a modo de saludo, ella correspondió.

Pero su instante de fama no duró mucho, porque una chica alta y rubia alzó su mano pidiendo la atención "me ofrezco como tributo", no fue sorpresa, para nada, eran palabras que se repetían año tras año, la sorpresa fue lo que ocurrió luego. Mliniff se volteó hasta la castaña y preguntó si deseaba ceder su lugar.

- no, no aceptaré voluntarios, yo salí sorteada.

Una expresión de desconcierto apareció en el rostro de todos los presentes, la chica que se había ofrecido como voluntaria estaba roja de la rabia, comprendiendo que su oportunidad de participar en los juegos se había ido por el retrete, que todo por lo que había dedicado años de su vida habían sido en vanos. No pasó desapercibida la mirada del entrenador que le exigía retractarse en aquel momento. Oyó un suave silbido en su dirección, uno que se le hacía tan familiar como las pecas de su rostro. Un cuchillo se dirigía directo a ella y sorprendiéndolos a todos lo atrapó por el filo con los dedos índice y pulgar. Sonrió con sorna mientras pensaba en el patético tiro de la chica, la sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando a los pocos segundos el arma voló en dirección contraria enterándose en el suelo, entre los dos pies de la rubia " cuando mejores tu puntería ten el descaro de atacarme, agradece que no quise atravesarte". Su rostro inexpresivo fue el toque perfecto a la declaración todos la miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La chica se hallaba pálida e inmóvil muerta de la vergüenza.

Clove estaba segura que la rubia debería haberle agradecido reemplazarla en los juegos, pues lo mas probable con ea habilidad es que saliera no como la ganadora sino que más bien en un cajón.. Cato le dirigió una mirada curiosa entrecerrando levemente sus ojos.

- Bueno, creo que ya sabemos quienes nos representaran en estos juegos ¿No?- hablo la mujer del micrófono- ya pueden saludarse queridos.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon mirándose a los ojos, el Rubio tenía una sonrisa confiada, su mirada desbordante de competitividad y avaricia, se lo notaba grande, musculoso, pero sin importar aquello la chica sintió seguridad pues al ver en los ojos del chico, Clove comprendió que él no tenía algo que ella había dedicado su vida en desarrollar, ella tenía control, y mientras el control de sus sentimientos estuviera presente, Clove tendría la delantera.

Sonrió con burla.

Recordó las palabras de su madre al despedirla, a decir verdad era todo lo que le había enseñado durante todos esos años resumido en pocas palabras: "sin importar lo que suceda, enorgulleceme, se una superviviente... Te estaré esperando" se abrazaron fuertemente, pues a pesar del carácter fuerte y critico de su madre, el lazo de amor existente entre ambas era incomparable.

Pero sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un fuerte ruido la sacó de su concentración. Paró los abdominales y se puso en pie de un salto justo a tiempo para ver a un molesto cato que entraba a la habitación sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta en mano... El muy idiota la había roto.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- espetó furioso arrojando el pomo que de pasada quebró uno de los adornos de cristal que reposaban sobre la cómoda. La chica se mantuvo seria observando sus acciones con frialdad, estaba cubierta de sudor Asique ignorando al chico presente abrió el cierre del buzo hasta la mitad para luego rearmar la coleta- hey!- le gritó el Rubio dando zancadas hasta ella para voltearla con fuerza hacia él. Otro movimiento brusco contra ella y no se quedaría quieta- te estoy hablando!- estaba rojo de la rabia.

Clove sonrió con inocencia mientras llevaba un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, aturdiendo por unos segundos al Rubio que desconcertado sacudió imperceptiblemente su cabeza. Una vez superado su aturdimiento cato la tomo por las solapas de su chaqueta para acercarla. La castaña dos años menor que él estaba lista para atacarlo cuando una gota de sudor se resbaló por su cuello...

Un largo dedo la recogió y fue directo a los labios del chico el cual lamió el liquido sin despegar su vista de ella. Él adoraba hacer esa clase de cosas para así poder ver las diferentes reacciones de las mujeres, aquello le alimentaba su ya gran ego. Sonrió sin que la alegría le llegara a los ojos, esa sonrisa que solo el gran cato podía dar, el regocijo ocupó cada milímetro de su cuerpo al ver como las pupilas de la joven se dilataban y sus latidos aumentaban dejándolo sentir el bum- bum que resonaba en su mano ubicada en el surco entre los dos pequeños pechos de la pecosa.

- maldito engreído- fue lo que escuchó de los labios rosados que formaban una mueca burlesca, luego la castaña llevó su mano hasta algún lugar de su codo y presionó.

Que demonios apretó no tenía ni la menor idea, solo sabia que generó un dolor suficiente como para hacerlo soltar la mano liberando a Clove al instante- PAAFF!- resonó en toda la habitación la bofetada que la chica le dio- sal de mi habitación antes. Que...

- ¿antes de qué?¿Crees que me intimidas?- se mofó el chico recién comprendiendo que el aumento de su frecuencia cardiaca había sido por la rabia y no por los nervios "maldita chiquilla" fue lo que pensó.

- A caso...¿ eres tan estúpido como para pensar que Tu me intimidas a mi? Créeme, un montón de músculos no me hacen el peso- se mofó de su fuerza, aumentando cada vez más la furia y la incredulidad del joven, así como iba también perdiendo su control. Perfecto, las personas descontroladas era como luchat con animales malheridos- así que si no te molesta iré a bañarme- avisó tomando las toallas que se apoyaban sobre su cama, las arrojó al baño- por cierto- agregó volteándose una vez más- arregla lo que hiciste con la puerta- sentenció dando media vuelta y comenzando a quitarse la musculosa antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

* * *

Ese fue el primer capítulo de esta historia! Espero les guste, de apoco irá tomando consistencia, Asique eso, sin mas que decir por ahora me despido :) besitos xoxo


	3. La mejor jugada

_buenaass... Ya,, es mi ultimo intento, no he visto ningún interés por la historia, ni un review, ni un favorito ni un solo seguidor T.T quizás esto no es lo mío, pero haré un último intento y publicaré este segundo capítulo, ahora bien, si nadie dice nada puedo asumir que la escribo al viento asíque por ende la sacaré de la página, prefiero que sea así. Veremos si le ha gustado a alguna... O más bien si alguna lo lee... XD ya me cayo y no molesto más._

* * *

Me dirigo al dormitorio para bañarme verdaderamente indignado, y todo a causa de esa niña. Todavía no lo puedo creer, definitivamente ella me ha sorprendido desde el primer momento en que la vi.

A decir verdad no era una novedad el hecho de que Clove Furhman era un arma letal, ágil, veloz y manejaba los cuchillos como si fueran prolongaciones de sus manos, pero lo que todos se preguntaban y nadie sabia... Quién era Clove. En mis años de entrenamiento puedo decir que vi cientos de veces a aquella flacucha y pequeña chica pero ni en mis más locas ideas pensé que ella era la tan impresionante Clove.

Así que por más que lo intentase no pude controlar del todo mi expresión cuando el día de la cosecha la camara la enfocó a ella envuelta en un elegante vestido verde que resaltaba sus ojos.

Esta chica es... No puedo llamarla bulgar, porque de hecho la clase está impregnada en su piel, en sus movimientos, en sus facciones, pero resulta ser todo lo contrario a mi idea de arma letal, luce como una niña debilucha e inocente... Que equivocado había estado. Es más, cuando se acercó al escenario estaba nerviosa, podía notarlo por la forma en que sus ojos revoloteaban por todos lados sin una dirección fija. En aquel momento me reí internamente de su ingenuidad y pensé que resultaba una suerte para ella que Damiadena, una de mis compañeras de clase, hubiese sido elegida para participar este año.

- me ofrezco como tributo- oí a la chica elegida, la cual para ser sinceros estaba realmente buena, con un poco de suerte me la cogería antes de la competencia.

Pero entonces aquella aparentemente enclenque castaña me dejó boquiabierto una vez más "no, no aceptaré voluntarios... Es mi turno" la escuché decir, pero también pude sentir cual era la verdadera frase tras aquellas palabras "es mi turno de ser la ganadora"... Fue lo que no pronunció pero yo estaba seguro de que aquel pensamiento llenaba su mente.

Y aquí estaba nuevamente con la boca abierta sin soltar una palabra porque aquella joven que lucía dócil e indefensa lo había dejado impactado sacándolo de combate en poco tiempo y lo que era peor, con el orgullo herido, porque por primera vez en años una mujer ignoraba olímpicamente uno de sus coqueteos.

Sus instintos asesinos querían ir tras ella y obligarla a disculparse a golpes de ser necesario, deseaba torcerle el cuello mientras ella rogara que no le hiciera daño, pero se contuvo, algo le decía que Clove prefería morir en sus manos que pedirle disculpas. Y a una parte de él aquella idea le atraía. Así que sin mucho más que hacer por ahí dio media vuelta con el rabo entre las piernas sintiendo su ego pisoteado. Lo más increíble fue cuando penas cruzaba el umbral de la puerta que lo dejaba en su habitación la música volvió aa sonar fuerte, retándolo. Cato solo pudo limitarse al sentir la extraña mezcla de rabia y diversión que lo embargó.

El tiempo pasó rápido, cuando Clove llegó a tomar desayuno su compañero ya llevaba su café con leche a la mitad y jugueteaba con una pequeña bola de cristal entre los dedos. Al escucharla alzó la vista unos segundos para luego volver a su juego con cara de póquer. La castaña bufó mientras se acercaba a la mesas.

- buenos días Clove- su mentor Bugd que yacía sentado frente a Cato. La chica lo saludó con un asentimiento y una pequeña sonrisa, aquello era una gran diferencia que existía entre ella y todos los otros tributos de su distrito, la castaña tenía modales siempre y cuando no se tratase de discusiones, mientras todos los tributos del dos tenían ese andár socarrón, la joven caminaba despreocupadamente sonriendo a quien se le cruzara, pore en su distrito los jóvenes eran demasiado estúpidos para comprender que a veces la mejor táctica era pasar inadvertidos. Por supuesto Clove era una maestra en eso, se escondía detrás de aquel disfraz de damisela indefensa mientras reír detrás preparaba sus cuchillos para atacar, para sobrevivir- ¿Cómodo pasaste la noche?- preguntó por cortesía mientras la castaña se sentaba junto a él, en diagonal a Cato.

- muy bien gracias- contestó justo cuando un Avox aparecía cargando en sus manos una bandeja con leche y café como primera opción, y un tazón de chocolate caliente como segunda, se inclinó por la última. Tomó un cuchillo de la mesa oára comenzar a untar mantequilla sobre una tostada.

- yo no puedo decir lo mismo- susurró el joven mirándola con ese tono que destilaba ironía.

Me sorprende, me sorprende ver en sus ojos aquel desenfrenado deseo de matar, me sorprende que aquella chica segundos antes había contestado con un gracias y una sonrisa, ahora me mirase así. En este momento recién vengo a comprender lo peligrosa, lo letal que es. Era casi igual a la forma en la que yo me sentía cada vez que competía, pero a diferencia de mi ella no muestra una pasión desenfrenada, al contrario, sus ojos denotan meticulosidad y fríos cálculos. Ella no solo era buena con las armas, Clove era inteligente... La peor cualidad para un enemigo.

Puedo ver en sus ojos un peculiar brillo, el cual me llama la atención, porque desde el momento en que mi vista se cruzó con la de él en la cosecha, solo veía un animal deseo de mata, instintos, pero al parecer esta rubia cabeza aun conservaba algunas neuronas, su mano se alza para decir algo, pero no lo dejo porque es el momento para dejar en claro que yo voy por el premio y el no podrá pisotearme.

Soy demasiado rápida para que cualquier movimiento me esquivase, mi cuchillo se clava en la manga de su chaqueta dejando su brazo aferrado a la mesa. Parpadea repetidamente.

- deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado- aclaro sin soltar el mango del cuchillo- como sigas sacándome de mis casillas me encargaré de que seas el primero en caer dentro de la arena.

A pesar de su sonrisa de superioridad, esto segura de que lo dejé impactado, no me engaño a mi misma diciendo que lo he intimidado pues es Cato el engreído del distrito dos.

Pero a pesar de su arrogancia y cara inexpresiva, aun puedo ver en aquellos ojos azules como el cielo una idea creciendo en su interior. Sin imitar lo que él pensara, yo iría un paso delante, así que mientras él ideara la forma en que acabaría con migo, yo utilizaría sus ideas a mi favor para acabar con él.

Clove no era una enemiga conveniente, definitivamente resultaba ser una contrincante de peso en aquel lugar y eso no era bueno, eso era un riesgo, un gran riesgo para él que a pesar de no temerle tenía muy en claro que cosas estaba y cuales no estaban a su favor.

Clove era por completo un factor en contra en el camino hacia mi victoria. Sus ojos centellearon mientras con un brusco tirón quitaba el arma enterrada en la mesa para luego tirarla frente a mi. Sus manos revolotean coquetasshas ta su cabello re acomodando el mismo mechón rebelde de siempre y con un ágil movimiento se pone de pie. Dirige a nuestro mentor una sonrisa gentil con una leve inclinación de cabeza para luego retirarse.

Veo como Bugd disimula muy mal una sonrisa mientras yo solo pienso en una cosa: conviene tener a nuestros enemigos más cerca que a nuestros propios amigos. Y eso haría yo, tendría a Clove como aliada porque así usaría sus habilidades a mi favor para luego poder asesinarla sin muchos rodeos, solo debía ser cuidadoso y pensar bien en como convencerla. Debía hablar con ella antes de llegar al Capitolio.

... Maldición, nuevamente me había quedado callado y con los ojos abiertos gracias a esa chiquilla.

- parece que ella logra dejar a todos sin palabras ¿No?- se mofó mi mentor sacando algo usual en mi pero que hasta el momento no había aparecido en la discusión, por algún motivo el odio y la ira recién allí hizo acto de presencia y para ser sinceros no contra la castaña si no más bien contra la interrupción del hombre que me miraba divertido. No me di cuenta que apretaba con mucha fuerza el vaso de jugo hasta que este se hace pedazos en mis manos y la sangre comienza a brotar de forma desenfrenada.

Una sola mirada del Rubio fue suficiente para que su mentir guardara silencio. Se puso de pie para caminar hasta el baño de su habitación y mojar su mano. un golpe en la puerta lo hizo voltear para encontrarse con que su compañera de distrito estaba apoyada en eñ marco con una especie de botiquín en la mano. Su cara no expresaba nada hasta que una sonrisa burlona hizo relucir unos blancos dientes.

- Tan estúpido- fue lo que dijo mientras entraba a la habitación. El chico hizo caso omiso a su comentario y se volteó al lavabo nuevamente ignorándola pero sonriendo mentalmente sin poder creer su suerte. Lo que cato no sabia era que ella no estaba allí por amabilidad sino porque la noche anterior Bugd había entablado una conversación con ella para mostrarle los beneficios de generar una alianza con su compañero de distrito.

¡Ha! ¿Tan estúpida creen que soy? ¿Los beneficios de formar alianza? Un carajo esos beneficios, pensaba la chica de ojos verdes mientras oía a su mentor, no les interesaba aquello. Para el distrito dos la gloria recibida no era el unico incentivo que los llevaba a participar en los juegos, no era lo único importante, para el distrito dos lo más importante era la apariencia, la maldita apariencia. No importaba si morías en la arena, mientras fuera una muerte digna, que luciera bien, que fuera recordada. Aquel distrito amaba quedar en la retina de los espectadores así que no era de extrañarse el hecho de que siempre el par de tributos elegidos fuera de cuerpos impresionantes, no era raro que cato fuese un musculoso de 1,85 metros, que su cabello fuera Rubio y sus ojos azules como modelo de tv, tampoco era fuera de lo común que la otra chica a la cual no permitió ser voluntaria fuera una curvilínea y agraciada rubia. Así mismo tampoco le extraño esa proposición de su mentor pues entre cato y ella había una gran diferencia, él tendría la preferencia, el tendría los patrocinadores, él sería recordado porque Clove Furhman no pertenecía al estereotipo de lis tributos del dos. Se sintió indignada, no querían hacer la alianza por ayudarlos a ambos, querían alianza porque era lo que a Cato convenía. Porque sabían que a pesar de la baja estatura,las pecas y lo flacucha, Clove era una gran competidora, una que podría representar el fin de su tributo predilecto, pero si ella era aliada del joven, las ventajas para él aumentaban drásticamente.

Estuvo a punto de echarle en cara todo aquello, pero se contuvo, ella no era así, ella era inteligente y debía utilizar todo eso a su favor. Apretó los puños conteniendo la ira, recordando a su madre "enorgulleceme" respiró hondo un par de veces hasta retomar aquella fingida pose de tranquilidad- está bien, lo tendré en cuenta, muy en cuenta- una sombra apareció en su ojos.

Misma sombra que la volvió a cubrir mientras el Rubio estaba de espaldas ¿La creían estúpida? Ya se los mostraría, formaría una alianza con él para hacerlos creer que la convencieron, se encargaría de demostrarles al final quien era la mejor.

- ¿Vienes a pedir perdón? ¿A redimir tus pecados?- se mofó él envolviendo su mano con una toalla blanca y volviendo a la habitación.

- ¿A tí?- preguntó con sorna y perplejidad- claro- ironizó.

- y entonces puedo preguntar ¿a qué viene tal gesto de amabilidad?- cuestionó curioso por lo que esa chica pensaba.

- si no quieres me puedo ir- espetó molesta levantándose de la cama en la que se había sentado dispuesta a irse "un carajo la alianza" pensó. Pero no pudo caminar pues Cato con un presiso movimiento de pie la desetabilizó haciéndola caer sentada nuevamente.

- siéntate tranquila ¿Si?- dijo por primera vez teniendo el control de la situación- necesito hablarte de algo- le aclaró mientras veía como los engranajes de la chica se movían buscando la respuesta. La castaña lo miró en silencio unos segundos , para luego abrir lentamente el maletín.

- Habla- le ordenó, poniendo en sus piernas una almohadilla desechable.

- pues... He estado pensando en la competencia y...-una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en la cabe de Clove, la suerte no podía estar tan de su lado.

- tu mano- pidió seria abriendo una botella café con un liquido oscuro y viscoso. Él la acercó y sintió las heridas arder cuando el liquido entró en contacto con su piel- ¿Decías?- preguntó ella perdiendo los estribos.

- pues sabes que en la arena habrá condiciones desfavorables, estaremos solos y eso nos deja expuestos a ataques de otros tributos, nosotros somos compañeros de distrito y me imagino que tu al igual que yo quieres que nuestro distrito sea el vencedor, es por eso que había pensado tal vez, te gustaría, ya sabes, hacer una especie de trato, cuidémonos las espaldas en la primera etapa de los juegos, seamos aliados, así podremos dominar esta competencia.

Ella que se encontraba concentrada vendando la palma del joven gritaba con alegría en su interior, las cosas llegaban a sus manos en bandeja de plata. A último minuto apretó el vendaje con más fuerza de la necesaria y antes de que el Rubio pudiera decir Algo ella alzó el rostro para ver sus ojos. A pesar de que su expresión parecía sincera, sus ojos lo delataban, tan claros que uno casi podía adivinar sus pensamientos, al menos para Clove era así, podía adivinar las ansias que sentía por tenerla como aliada ya que eso significaba habilidades a su favor y facilidad para acabar con ella cuando quisiera. Decidió molestarlo un momento.

- ¿Por qué debería? Yo trabajo sola, siempre lo he hecho así- habló sin pensar mucho, dejando en aquellas palabras parte de sus sentimientos porque efectivamente aprendió a enfrentar el mundo sola.

- solo pensaba que seria una buena idea para ambos- soltó fúrico deseando estrangularla, ella tenía un extraño don para humillarlo- ni creas que te necesito, solo intentaba hacer algo útil para nuestro distrito...

- acepto- soltó seria poniéndose de pie lista para irse- pero si intentas algo... Date por muerto- le amenazo segundo antes de salir por la puerta.

El Rubio se arrojo de espaldas a la cama y bufó de frustración, ella lo hacia sentirse agotado, pero una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro al ver su vendaje. Ella había caído, después de todo no era tan inteligente.

"bastardo'' era lo único en que la chica pensaba al salir de la habitación ¿Creía que era una idiota? ¿O que se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente? ¿Creía que era como todas sus compañeras que se dejaban convencer por una ridícula sonrisa del fortachón? Ja! Él no tenía idea con quien se metía.

Volvió al comedor donde hace algún tiempo desayunaban y tomó tres cuchillos de la mesa que yacía vacía. Caminó hasta su habitación y una vez dentro imaginó la cara de Cato en la pared mientras tiraba un cuchillo tras otro dando una y otra vez en el blanco.

Ella se encargaría de enseñarle quien era el idiota.

* * *

Y bueno, aquí esta el capi dos, ya expuse mi punto de vista, respecto a esta historia, ahora espero ustedes me den el suyo, si hay alguien a quien le interesa seguir leyendo, un review y ya esta, no tarda mas de un minuto :/ eso, besitos y espero nos leamos de nuevo.


	4. Ventaja

_Hola! Bueno aquí traigo el capi numero tres El cual es dedicado con mucho cariño a KristelPalma, chica eres el motivo por el cual no pretendo dejar esta historia, y subiré capítulos tan seguido como el tiempo me lo permita XD muchas gracias por ese comentario Que me dio ánimos para continuar con el proyecto, espero te guste el capi siguiente ;) no molesto mas_

* * *

No había pasado media hora cuando su mentor los llamó para que volvieran al comedor, ambos llegaron, ella antes que el chico... No se miraron ni una sola vez. "observen y aprecien el Capitolio... Después de todo uno de ustedes no lo volverá a ver". Clove no pudo menos que apretar la mandíbula indignada siendo consciente de que no pretendían fuese ella la vencedora y en un acto retador que a la vez le convenía ignoró Las siguientes palabras de su mentor para aacercarse a uno de los ventanales. Cientos y cientos de rostros aparecían pintados con pelucas de colores y exageradas facciones, haciendo lucir la escena extremadamente tétrica.

Ambos hombres quedaron sorprendidos, incrédulos al ver a la castaña acomodar un mechón de su cabello que le cubría el rostro y sonreír con gentileza a las personas que allí a fuera estaban, són riendo dulcemente como si fuese un placer estar allí y saludando con su mano derecha.

- pon atención, porque ella está dispuesta a todo- habló Bugd con una sonrisa de... ¿Admiración? Si, admiración mientras se retiraba de la sala.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que la había juzgado estúpidamente, ella me sacaba ventaja, comprendí que ella no jugaba en mi juego como esperaba, si no más bien yo era un juguete para ella, Clove era cien veces más inteligente que yo y asaba seguro de que no había aceptado la alianza por que fuese un buen expositor, no fue porque hubiese logrado convencerla con mis fantásticos argumentos, no, ella había aceptado porque conocía mi plan y sabía como sacar provecho de ello. "mierda" pensé mientras apretaba mis puños de la rabia, sentí la ira recorrer mi cuerpo al comprender con que facilidad ella se burlaba de mi y el riesgo que representaba en la competencia.

Juro que si no la obligué a verme mientras le gritaba unas cuantas fue porque todos esos individuos, espectadores, público de quien dependía nuestro pellejo estaban mirándonos ahí, específicamente mirándola a ella mientras le sonreían de vuelta. Veía carteles animando a los tributos, deseando suerte y toda esa clase cosas inservibles, hasta que apareció uno que llamó mi atención... Un joven de melena dorada con ojos negros por el delineador que bordeaba el contorno de los mismos alzaba una gran pancarta que decía "que la suerte este siempre de tu parte Clove".

Esa desgraciada ya tenía seguidores... La chica alzó la palma hasta su boca y dio un suave beso a la punta de sus dedos, luego sopló su palma "enviando" el beso al chico, acto que no solo lo enloqueció a él si no que también a todos los presentes.

Seguidores gente que la amaba, que la admiraba y por ende personas que entregarían dinero porque ella estuviera viva.

Hace seis años atrás cato era igual que Clove, un flacucho que no destacaba mucho dentro de la escuela, era a penas un principiante con la espada y definitivamente se le podría clasificar como un adonis. A decir verdad a sus doce años jamás había hecho mucho empeño en la clase de defensa personal, ni que decir de preocuparse por su físico. Pero aquel primer año, aquella primera cosecha fue motivo suficiente para que cato dijera ya basta, fue todo.

En aquella primera cosecha él salió nominado tributo, cuando él aun era un mocoso que no sabia defenderse siquiera de las burlas de sus compañeros, Cato fue llamado a ubicarse al frente del proscenio. Nunca olvidaría esa sensación de estar expuesto ante el resto, el sentirse indefenso ante la muerte, porque en aquel momento el asustado niño Rubio de ojos azules estaba seguro de que moriría.

Cuando oyó su nombre primero no lo entendió y se quedó varado esperandoq ue algo pasara, pero todos se voltearon a verlo obligándolo a entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para el niño fue como si el alma se le fuese del cuerpo, sus mejillas palidecieron y pestañeaba escarmenté, a sus doce años el era muy inmaduro para ver la importancia de los entrenamientos. Recuerda haber subido al escenario siendo consciente de cada mirada de lástima que le dieron, también que esperaron un voluntario, voluntario que aquel año no aparecía. Su compañera la cual también se había ofrecido frunció su ceño hacia él, indignada y decepcionada. El presentador dijo que se dieran la mano, momento en que otro joven ansioso por ser tributo explotó, ofreciéndole él. El alivio fue tan grande que sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo por orgullo, prometio luego de aquello que volvería, que sería voluntario y que para aquel entonces seria el mejor.

En la escuela sabían quienes eran favorecidosm que tributos solían llamar más la atención. Por eso en aquel momento cato se dedicótanto a entrenar como a moldejar su cuerpo mientras el sentimiento de odio crecía en su pecho. Aquellas mismas chicas que alguna vez lo miraron con lástima, ahora Hacían ridículos coqueteos que solo divertían al rubio, se sentía poderoso Al ver como aquellas chicas se arrastraban solo para conseguir una sonrisa.

Fue uno de los motivos por los cuales de cierta forma se sintió molesto con la castaña de primera instancia, porque mientras él y la otra chica- la voluntaria a la cual rechazó- se dedicaban a cumplir todos li requisitos que un tributo del distrito dos debía tener, ella caminaba a paso tranquilo encima de todos. Pisando en el camino a sus compañeros y maestros. Simplemente se limitó a rechazar burlándose de todos y pasando por alto una tradición respetada en su distrito como lo era la elección de voluntarios. De cierta forma aunque nunca lo admitiría, sentía admiración por la niña que lo acompañaba y aquello era precisamente lo que más le molestaba.

Una leve oscuridad invadió el lugar al aproximarse a la estación de tren, ya no estaban a la vista de nadie y Clove se giró hacia él con una postura agotada.

-sabes algo... Se que muchos de ustedes me ven como una estúpida y débil chica, que todos te ven como el ganador, pero llevo toda mi vida eparandome para esto, así que no me importa lo que planees, me encargaré de que no te funcione. Si quieres vencerme tendrás solo un modo de hacerlo, y eso es con una pelea limpia en la arena... Ahora voy a mi habitación a alistarme- finalizó dejando a cato sin palabras.

Plástico manos antes cerradas en puños estaban laxas a sus costados mientras su vista perseguía a la chica de pecas que se perdía. Con gracia oír el pasillo que daba a los demás tributos.

Sintió una extraña Mezcla de cosas, que lo confundían y dejaban sin saber que hacer. Si había algo que detestaba era ese tipo de declaraciones tan honorables, tan directas, tan... Tan llenas de valores, porque efectivamente ella le había dicho en palabras simples "me he esforzado tanto o más que tu, así que respetame para que estés a la altura de la situación". Odiaba eso, porque cuando un competidor te insulta, te apoca, o intenta manipularte, tu puedes responder de modo tan ruin como tu oponente y nadie te juzga, pero cuando alguien te reta a "una pelea limpia" no tienes idea de que responder, pues sabes ue tus oportunidades disminuyen y que serás criticado por albo mas grande que la gloria si no haces lo correcto, serás juzgado por tu consciencia.

Sí, porque yo, Cato, el gran arrogante y engreído Cato tengo valores y aunque muchos ni lo crean, tengo consciencia. Clove Furhman, la pequeña, delgada e inteligente chica del distrito dos sacaba mi lado oculto, sacaba lo que yo muchas veces intentaba ocultar y eso me hacia sentir indefenso.

Con ello en la cabeza me fui a mi habitación en busca del único objeto que se nos permitía llevar. En mi caso una foto! Una foto de mi padre abrazado con su hermano, en un claro recordatorio de que no importa quien, nos puede traicionar. Mi padre llevaba seis años muerto en manos de su propio hermano. Por eso siempre cargaba con ella, para no olvidarme de desconfiar incluso de mi propia sombra, como mi madre me repetía desde aquel fatídico día "uno nace y muere solo".

No fue mucho no que alcanzamos a hacer antes de que nos raptaran en un cuarto al parecer esterilizado. Fue horroroso, me lavaron de pues a cabeza cuatro veces exactas, pulieron mis manos y pies, sacaron vellos de lugares que ni siquiera sabia existían y aplicaron un sin fin de productos tanto en mi cabello como en mi piel, a tal punto que a veces veía unos cuantos destellos provenientes de mi melena castaña o un extraño tono perlado ue adquirió mi pálido cuerpo.

Fue aterrador más que cualquier cosa. Se que al finalizar aquella labor me cubrieron con una bata negra que me llegaba a los talones y dejaron de pie en un cubículo similar a mi idea de prisión.

Mi estilista un hombre de unos treinta y tantos entró a la habitación, su piel era blanca como la cal, utilizaba una peluca azul marino con un elaborado peinado. Sus ropas del mismo tono m recordaba a la forma en la que se vestían los hombres arcaicos, rondando el siglo XVIII. Sus mejillas resaltaban con rubor, dando un dramatismo exagerado a su rostro que tenía un mentón puntiagudo y mejillas alzadas, ambas partes claramente intervenidas de manera quirúrgica. Su delgadez extrema era inquietante. Sin saber que hacer mi perfecta manicura.

- ¿Qué haces todavía con la bata puesta? ¿Crees que tenemos todo el día para estar contigo? Aun debemos terminar con tu compañero cariño- fueron sus primeras palabras y para ser sincera no se que fue po que me desagradó más, si su estúpido acento o sus palabras, yo entendía que existiera esa marcada preferencia hacia mi compañero, pero esto se estaba transformando en algo casi personal.

- claro- dije quitándome la bata- olvidaba lo lento que ustedes trabajan- sonreí falsamente a sabiendas de que por al comentario él odia desquitarse vistiéndome de algún modo ridículo. No me importó, después de todo estaba segura que desde un inicio no pretendían realzar mi belleza, con el vestuario solo les interesaba hacer lucir bien a Cato. Vi al hombre rodearme claramente molesto por mi comentario analizando mi cuerpo, Viendo que tan proporcionada era. El escrutinio no duró mucho más, estoy segura de que él solo deseaba ir con el genial Cato.

- listo, puedes norte la bata a me indicó con su voz endemoniada, me agaché para cogerla nuevamente la extendí y me puse de espaldas a él. Un ruido llamó mi atención por lo que volteé a ver la an ventana que se ubicaba a mi espalda mientras terminaba de colocarme la bata y comenzaba a hacer un nudo para cerrarla. Una mujer tan extravagante com mi estilista se dirigía hasta nosotros, el problema no era ese, si no que mi compañero de distrito la acompañaba. Por su sonrisa burlona supe que no me había cubierto lo suficientemente rápido. Apreté mis puños y mi mandíbula, estaba segura de tener las mejilla rojas del coraje que sentía ¿No se supone que deberían juntarnos hasta minutos antes del desfile?

- ¡vaya!- la mujer exclamó con aquel acento que le daba tono de pregunta a su voz- esta chica tiene más atributos de los que aparenta- agregó con una sonrisa aludiendo a mi cuerpo. Pensé mis posibles reacciones: la primera era darle una mirada que le diera a entender no pretendía hacer amigos y la segunda era sonreír ante su cumplido. Opté r lo segundo, después de todo ya me había hecho enemigo de uno de pos estilistas, por lo menos que la otra me defendiera.

El Rubio efectivamente se divertía de lo lindo, después de todo no siempre se presentaban oportunidades de avergonzar a la castaña, por un lado se sintió apenado por ella, pero al pensar en todas las veces que ella se había burlado de él eliminaron aquellos sentimientos por completo. Cachmina su estilista estaba halagando a Clove que por más intentara ocultar su molestia ante la situación no lo logró del todo, lo cual indicaba su grado ded molestia, pues la chica era una experta en mantener el control.

- si... Yo me encargaré de resaltar sus atributos- ni Cato que estaba por completo ajeno el intercambio de palabras que allí se había Generado, le pasó desapercibido el tono que el otro estilista utilizó para con ella. De seguro no habían tenido un buen joven le dio una mirada cargada de cólera sintiéndose aquel hombre que solo deseaba perjudicarla. Cato pensó que la discusión había finalizado pero no fue así.

- ¿De verdad podrás? Porque con el gran Cato en la misma habitación se me hace imposible que puedas concentrarte en mis atributos.

Los recién llegados miraban confundidos el intercambio de palabras, poco a poco el joven de ojos azules empezó a entender lo que sucedía y el por qué la aversión de Clove con su estilista. "se que muchos de ustedes me ven como una estúpida y débil chica, que todos te ven como el ganador", las palabras que ella utilizó resonaron en su mente "una pelea limpia"... Suspiró frustrado sintiendo por primera vez que poseía una ventaja no merecida.

- esta chicos, es una de las presentaciones más importantes, es lo que determina si ustedes serán o no recordados y solo si destacan podrán vivir- habló Cachmina- entre nos, en cierto punto de la competencia no importan sus habilidades, solo importa la acogida del publico, y el público los querrrá por lo que ve, gentileza, sonrisas, físico. Por eso es tan importante lo que mostremos ahora.

El Rubio observó a Clove esperando su reacción, ella miraba el suelo, estaba seguro que por primera vez la chica estaba algo inquieta, preguntándose que hacer cuando su mentor solo consiguiera patrocinadores para cato. Debía ganarse al público, era su única opción. Tal vez, solo tal vez si aún estuvieran aliados pára aquel punto de la competencia él podría compartir aunque fuese un poco de sus regalos.

Clove alzó la vista dispuesta a dos cosas, en primer lugar se encargaría de que el capitolio cayera a sus pies. Cuando se proponía ser una chica dulce ella lograba que cualquiera la considerara un angely además debía asegurase de que el apoyo de su distrito llegara a ella. Era consciente de que con sonrisas no lo haría, la única forma de recibir todo el apoyo de su mentor, de patrocinadores y del distrito dos, era no dejando opciones, en otras palabras debía deshacerse de cato antes e que se hiciera fuerte con los regalos el publico. Se encontró con que el chico la miraba por vez primera no con burla, no con rabia, ni no mas bien pensativo, como si sopesase opciones, ideas... ¿Pensaría lo mismo que ella!

- bueno ¿Ya está todo listo?- preguntó el estilista que aun no se presentaba? La mujer asintío ansiosa- entonces vamos a maquillarlos.

Siendo sincera fue tan mal o peor de lo que pensaba. El maquillaje muy acertado, en tonos dorados hacia lucir mi cara radiante, mi peinado elaborado lleno de trenzas al estilo romano afinó mi rostro pero entonces vino el vestuario. Era un traje de gladiador con retoques insuficientes como para hacerlo ver femenino, era tan grande que me hacia lucir más debilucha de lo que normalmente aparentaba y cuando Cato apareció en la escena terminé por sentirme ofendida. Para rematar me pusieron un tocado con alas doradas tan grandes que parecía un elefante con las orejas extendidas.

El rostro de mi compañero indicó que lucia tan mal como suponía, comparada con él yo parecía un monigote, me sentía ridícula por decir lo menos. Mordí mi labio inferior intentando en vano contener el coraje.

Un conteo mental se hizo en mi cabeza:

1. Aprobación de tu distrito... X

2. Aprobación del público... ( cuando me vieran vestida de aquella forma también seria una x)

Definitivamente la desventaja era palpable y yo solo hacia cosas que deterioraban mi ya pobre relación con el Capitolio. Cato se volteo a verme con una mueca como di por un momento se sintiera culpable, pero desee que no fuera así, esperaba que no se sintiera mal con mi desventaja, por que en la arena yo no quería sentir compromiso alguno al momento en que debiese asesinarlo, porque era un hecho... Yo mataría a Cato.

* * *

Bueno, espero haya estado bueno, nuevamente muchas gracias a Kristel y si hay alguna lectora a quien. Le guste esta historia. Besitos y nos leemos pronto.


	5. Cato

bueno, aqui traigo el capitulo numero cuatro de esta historia, espero ganarme aunque sea un comentario siii *.* tal vez estoy perdiendo el don porque cada vez me comentan menos... ya les dejo para ver si soy merecedoa de aunque sea un review.

* * *

-¿querida puedes ver los retoques de esta chica mientras voy a revisar algo?

-Claro, ve tranquilo- susurró la mujer de pestañas largas y cobrizas, mi estilista se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta. Diablos, en esos momentos me resultaba tan difícil controlar mis emociones que habría mandado todo a la jodida punta del cerro. Entonces vi a Cato inclinarse para susurrarle algo al oído a Cachmina, de seguro se estaba burlando de mi apariencia.

-¿Puedes hacer algo por ella?- le pregunté a mi estilista, realmente se habían desquitado con ella, después de todo era mi compañera de distrito y nuestra tarea era demostrarle al mundo que nosotros eramos los mejores, lo cual sería realmente complicado con ella luciendo así. Gracias al cielo Cachmina se llevaba bien con ella así que como si hubiese estado esperando mi petición voló en dirección a su oficina para volver con un lote de ropa y accesorios en las manos, jalando de paso a Clove hasta un baño cercano.

Me sentía un blandeque por ayudarla, pero me molestaba que ella tuviera razón, me molestaba la idea de ganarle solo porque me trataran como a un niño malcriado mientras ella luchaba por ganar. Le mostraría que podía ganar sin necesidad de atenciones especiales.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de verlas aparecer nuevamante, quedé impresionado. El traje de gladiador que tenía puesto ya no lucía igual, le había quitado todo lo que eran hombreras y mangas dejando solo la cota de malla dorada ajustándose a su figura, ya no habían rodilleras de metal y grandes bototos de acero, en lugar de eso Cachmina le puso una falda blanca y larga con una caída casi angelical que se afirmaba a la cintura por un grueso cinturón.

-salen en cinco!- se oyó un grito desde afuera. El ridiculo tocado ya no estaba.

-y por último- habló la estilista dando la vuelta para colocar en su cabeza una diadema dorada que asimilaba un conjunto de estrellas. Más que una gladiadora parecía una diosa, era una versión idéntica a las que los antiguos humanos ponían en sus películas como diosas- mucho mejor no crees?- preguntó mi estilista cerrándome un ojo, hice una mueca dándole a entender que no me interesaba, aunque ciertamente ella llamaba mi atención.

-¿qué le hicieron a mi vestuario?!- se oyó escandalizado el estilista que volvía a aparecer por la puerta.

-¡rápido! ¡a los carros, salen en dos minutos!- se oyó esta vez, dando a entender al hombre que no había nada que hacer. Vi como Clove sonreía burlona al hombre de cabello azul que pateaba el piso como los niños al tener una pataleta. Involuntariamente sonreí al verla en esa conducta retadora e infantil. Nos dirigimos hacia un pasillo donde todos los tributos pasaban en dirección a sus respectivos carros que se ubicaban en fila. Aún se me hacia difícil creer que por fin estaba en los tan esperados juegos. Volví a mirar a Clove, estaba seguro que generaría un impacto tan grande como yo, de cierta forma me agradaba competir con ella, estaba seguro que el duelo final sería impresionante y al momento de ser el ganador podría decir con todas sus letras que era el mejor, porque ella era competencia, una digna rival, una lástima que nos haya tocado participar el mismo año, porque de haber sido otra cosecha, ella habría sido mi favorita.

Tan ensimismado iba que no me percaté de la curvilínea chica que se me cruzó. Volteé fúrico para decirle unas cuantas, fue cuando me percaté de que era una alta, rubia y bastante atractiva joven, seguramente del distrito uno.

-lo siento- soltó mientras sus ojos azules centelleaban coquetamente dándole a entender que no lo hacía.

-no hay problema- soltó cato mientras le guiñaba un ojo, pensando en que tal vez podría divertirse un poco antes de la competencia. La chica camin´ño cadenciosamente moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro.

-patético-a soltó la castaña asqueada ante el flirteo que se le refregaba en las narices, le molestaba en demasía que algunas mujeres fueran tan estúpidas como para coquetear de aquel modo ¿acaso no se daban cuenta que solo acrecentaban el ya gran ego del rubio?

Y a decir verdad a Cato le pareció genial molestarla de aquella manera, siendo honesta el coqueteo era parte de su vida, tenía experiencia con las chicas lo cual le encantaba, para el cosas importantes solo habían dos: por un lado el entrenar y por el otro pasarla bien. Su padre, un arquitecto realmente conocido, diseñaba edificios para el capitolio, para Cato era prácticamente su padre, amigo y hermano, desde pequeño pasaba junto a él cada rato disponible, iba a dejarlo al colegio por la mañana y por la tarde iba a buscarlo. Estudiaba junto a él en su estudio y muchas veces lo ayudaba a idear estructuras que meses después aparecían en las imágenes del Capitolio. Fue él quien le enseñó matemáticas, a leer e incluso manejar la espada. Recuerda haberle preguntado más de una vez el por qué no había participado en los juegos y con voz decepcionada decía que había perdido la competencia ante otro chico porque una de sus muñecas se torció en plena muestra, "pero tu, tu chico, participaras algún día y serás el mejor"... Así lo hizo.

Cuando faltaban veintiséis días para su cumpleaños numero doce y veintiocho para la cosecha recuerda haber estado en clase de idiomas, la profesora de más o menos treinta años avisó que lo retiraban antes del horario de salida, no era común, menos cuando luego de aquella clase venían cuatro horas de entrenamiento. Extrañado recogió sus cosas y salió en dirección a la oficina donde encontró a su madre sentada con las manos cubriendo el rostro y sacudiéndose ligeramente, como si tuviera frío... ¿mamá? preguntó acercándose con el ceño fruncido, la mujer bajó sus brazos mientras se mordía el labio inferior como si intentase reprimir un grito de dolor, su cara lucía pálida, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y si aquel usual brillo que los caracterizaban.

-mamá... ¿Qué sucede?- su voz sonaba confundida y es que no comprendía que podría causar tal tristeza en ella, sin saber muy bien que hacer . El llanto acudió a ella nuevamente mientras que entre sollozos le dijo "te lo diré pronto". Recuerda un gran automóvil negro que lo esperaba fuera de la escuela, conducida por un extraño hombrecillo de poca altura y maquillaje exagerado, fue la primera vez que vio a alguien del Capitolio en persona. Allí dentro de aquel vehículo se lo dijeron, su padre, su querido padre, aquel hombre con quien había compartido todos sus momentos importantes, tanto los buenos como los malos, con quien conversaba a diario, la persona de más confianza, había sido asesinado por su hermano. La impresión fue tal que Cato aún teniendo la mentalidad de un niño se quedó callado mirando a su madre preguntándose por qué estaba tan triste, de algún modo fue como si no comprendiera sus palabras.

-mamá, lamento si te llaman del colegio, pero Zuncar hoy me ha molestado demasiado, no pude contenerme- fue su respuesta como si ignorase a propósito la noticia.

Realmente fue la peor experiencia de su vida, cuando salió de su estado de Shock vino lo complicado, a penas y pudieron controlarlo. El capitolio envió una delegación para dar su pésame por la perdida del gran arquitecto, se organizó una pequeña ceremonia donde todos hablaron maravillas de él. Aunque raras veces se discute el tema, en Panem, el porcentaje de población creyente es realmente ínfimo. Para la gran mayoría de los habitantes, tanto del Capitolio como de los doce distritos, el equivalente al Dios de los Cristianos era un ente con la capacidad de dar y quitar, que tiene el poder de decidir quien vive y quien no, de perdonar y castigar... el gobierno.

Al menos para la mayoría resultaba lógico la inexistencia de un Dios como el que los antiguos Cristianos describían, era una reacción predecible cuando después de años de matanzas, donde los padres debían ver a sus hijos morir en manos de otros jóvenes inocentes que solo luchaban por salvar sus vidas. Después de aquello la gran mayoría pensaba que tal ser no existía, porque un ser benevolente y piadoso que nos ama más que a él mismo no podía permitir tales atrocidades, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Pero aún así entre todos aquellos ateos, existían personas, una que otra, las cuales a pesar de todo seguían devotos a aquel viejo Dios. Entre ellas, la madre de Cato... Valores cristianos que fueron arraigados en su hijo durante la infancia, valores que quedaron atrás cuando su padre murió.

Si bien el capitolio no tenía ninguna ley que prohibiera la pertenencia a alguna entidad religiosa, la población conocía extraños casos en los que pequeñas iglesias urdidas eran destruidas y sus miembros aparecían muertos, masacrados a tal punto que los cadáveres eran irreconocibles y se los debía enterrar en fosas a todos juntos con una lápida que llevaba el nombre de cada persona grabada.

Así que como se imaginaran muchos, la madre de Cato esperó la retirada de los enviados por el gobierno para realizar una pequeña oración por su esposo. Pasaron la noche allí para luego llevar a primera hora el cuerpo del hombre al lugar donde sería enterrado. Fue precisamente el momento en el que Cato se descontroló, cuando comenzó a bajar el ataúd el chico se lanzó gritando que se detuvieran... Tuvieron que sedarlo para que el entierro pudiera continuar.

Entonces vino la cosecha, aquella cosecha que por poco lo mata, cuando bajó del escenario el rubio prometió dos cosas: él se vengaría de su tío y entrenaría para cumplir el sueño de su padre, ser el ganador de los juegos del hambre. A decir verdad, lo primero no pudo cumplirse, pues a los cuatro meses del homicidio, sentenciaron a muerte al hombre. Su madre en desacuerdo con la pena de muerte no se presentó para ver la ejecución pues en sus palabras "Dios se dedicaba a decidir quien vivía y quien no, solo el podía perdonar o castigar", pero él, Cato disfrutó morbosamente de cada segundo, de la gota de sudor frío que le resbalaba al hombre por la frente, de sus ojos desorbitados al ser sentado en la silla eléctrica, de los saltos que dio el cuerpo del hombre cuando las descargas quemaban sus órganos... Una vez terminado, los agentes de la paz se llevaron el cuerpo dejando al joven solo en el cuarto.

A penas ahí Cato se dio cuenta de lo efímera que era la vida, de que un día puedes tenerlo todo y al siguiente quedar sin nada, que puedes tener muchas metas y aspiraciones, pero en un segundo puedes estar muerto, como su padre... como su tío... que nada estaba por siempre y por lo mismo debías aprovechar el ahora, para que después no fuera tarde. Así fue como creció, con ese pensamiento de que las cosas probablemente no serían iguales luego, por eso actuaba precipitadamente sin pensar, porque a veces el pensar te priva de cosas que nunca volverás a hacer.

-¿Por qué te quedas allí como un idiota?- se oyó la voz de Clove burlándose, un hábito ya común- ¿No pretendes subir al carro?

Me miró en un principio desconcertado como si no entendiera mis palabras, pero luego reaccionó y subió al carro conmigo. Se podía oír al público enardecido, frente a nosotros se encontraba el carro del distrito uno, con la estúpida rubia cubierta de plumas que nuevamente volteó hacia mi compañero mientras de manera descarada se acomodaba los pechos por sobre el traje lleno de lentejuelas y sus pestañas aleteaban tan rápido que daba el aspecto de que un bicho le había caído a los ojos, por un momento pensé en decirle que existían gotas para los ojos resecos pero finalmente opté por cerrar la boca manteniendo mis narices en mis problemas, simplemente rodee los ojos sin creer que hubieran mujeres tan absurdas.

Cato la miraba como un perro a un trozo de filete lo que me hizo reír- ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó extrañado por mi reacción, frunciendo su ceño.

-Nada- hablé encogiéndome de hombros, dándole a entender que no tenía importancia- es solo que me causa gracia la poca sutileza y vulgar sensualidad que usan las zorras hoy en día para exhibirse y los estúpidos que resultan ser los hombres cada vez que tienen en frente traseros grandes y ropas ajustadas- dije agitando mi cabeza y volviendo la vista al frente.

-no se cual es tu problema, pero ya me estás hartando- soltó adquiriendo postura para intimidarme con su tamaño ¿qué creen? no lo logró.

-mi problema son los hombres como tu- dije segura cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho para demostrarle que no me asustaba- se creen la gran cosa cuando no son más que un conjunto de músculos y mucho ego, con un coeficiente intelectual tan bajo que les podría utilizar como ratas de laboratorio- estaba cerca de su rostro, solo a pocos centímetros- pero no te preocupes por mí, preocupare por la prostituta de allí adelante, después de todo es a ella a quien te quieres coger ¿no?- finalicé dejando como siempre, sin palabras.

En efecto me dejó callado, me pregunté por qué demonios intenté ayudarla, que por cierto de haberlo sabido ella, seguramente no me habría hablado de aquel modo, en eso pensaba cuando sentí unos cálidos labios rozar mi cuello, me quedé estático- y por cierto... gracias por lo del traje.

Sentí que el carro se movía, pero yo estaba por completo ido ¡¿Qué?! era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza. Ella tenía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, la cual por cierto me confundía bastante, no estaba seguro si era por ganarse al público o porque me había enseñado un poco lo que era la "verdadera" sensualidad.

Me recuperé tan rápido como pude para adquirir esa postura confiada, oía a todos gritar, aplaudir "¡Cato! ¡Cato!". La chica a mi lado lucía radiante, podía ver en sus ojos la pasión ardiente que contenía siempre, preguntando como sería el momento en que lo soltara, si era en la arena (lo cual se me hacía más probable) esperaba verla, claro que sin cruzarme en su camino.

Eramos el distrito más deseado, podía sentirlo, incluso más que los del uno. Nosotros distinguíamos con nuestra presencia, el chico del primer carro era alto y fornido, sí, pero su rostro era común, la chica con la que había coqueteado era atractiva, sí, pero lucía vulgar, a diferencia de nosotros, de Clove, cuyas facciones eran tan finas como las de los cuadros antiguos que tenían en las iglesias, como los ángeles de los cristianos.

Pero toda aquella majestuosa entrada quedó frustrada, sentí que el público quedaba en silencio.

1... 2... 3...

Un calor llenó mi cuerpo, fue subiendo milímetro a milímetro como si una víbora se arrastrara, como una epidemia que amenazaba salir de mi y entonces...

¡Bow! Fue casi como una bomba, los aplausos y gritos resonaron todos a la vez impactando a todos los tributos, incluyendo, estaban embravecidos, exaltados, como poseídos por algo. Me volteé intentando encontrar el causante de tal alboroto pensando por algún motivo que habían matado a alguien, lo único que exaltaba a los habitantes del capitolio más que los tributos, eran los asesinatos. Entonces los vi y sentí como todo explotaba dentro de mi. Aferré mis manos al carro para mantener la rabia, la decepción y por qué no decirlo, la envidia, tuve que aferrarme porque de lo contrario explotaría contra la persona que se me cruzara, en ese momento, era Clove. los insignificantes del distrito doce entraban captando las miradas de todos los espectadores, luciéndose como antorchas humanas, en un desesperado intento por destacar, cosa que a mi pesar habían conseguido.

Todos los gritos de aliento a Clove o a mi, incluso los del distrito uno fueron reemplazados por cosas como "¡Katniss! ¡Peeta! ¡Viva el distrito doce!" Ella con su extravagante peinado de trenzas y una mirada retadora parecía venir desde el mismísimo infierno mientras iba de la mano cons u compañero quien alzaba de manera orgullosa la unión.

Bastardos, ya se encargaría él de acabar con ellos, de demostrarles cual era el mejor distrito, quienes eran los mejores. Clove y él se encargarían de enseñarles. Cato se volteó para ver a su compañera de distrito e intentar descubrir que pensaba, ella lo miraba cuestionándose qué hacer, su instinto le decía que aquella pareja, aún más, esa chica le traería problemas y así trató de comunicarlo al rubio. Para aquel momento los carros ya llegaban al circulo de la ciudad donde el presidente y sus delegados esperaban para iniciar el discurso, él había vuelto la vista al frente ignorando el mensaje de la castaña momentáneamente.

Una vez allí todos los distritos ubicados en las posiciones correspondientes, la música se detiene y el exaltado público va silenciándose de apoco junto a las luces que van iluminando cada vez menos, salvo un reflector que destaca al presidente Snow de manera dramática. Fue casi como si nos borraran del mapa a los once distritos dejando como artistas principales al presidente y a los del doce que seguían brillando con una luz propia. Boto el aire de golpe intentando eliminar mi frustración, aquella chica había acaparado la atención, arrebatando lo único que podría haberme asegurado la victoria, la "chica en llamas" como todos gritaban se llevó la atención y con ello cientos de patrocinadores que probablemente hace un rato atrás pensaron ser mi salvavidas, "No te desesperes Clove, ya te las arreglaras" me intenté convencer y así, con las luces casi apagadas, siento unos dedos envolver mi muñeca que a los dos segundos dan un leve apretón, alzo la vista justo para ver a Cato asentir una vez de modo casi imperceptible, contestando sin palabras a mi proposición anterior. Estamos juntos en esto.

* * *

Listo! aquí va otro capi, se que tal vez se hace un poco lento, pero creo que es fundamental, para poder comprender las reacciones y personalidades de un individuo, debemos conocer la historia, pues esta es la de Cato, este capi esta un poco más largo que los anteriores y como siempre va dedicado a mi seguidora numero 1! y bueno, la única seguidora kasjhdaksjhaks Kristel palma. Ahora bien, quiero aclarar, que en mi historia fundamento las acciones de ambos, no me gusta presentar a Cato y Clove, como una pareja de sado-masoquistas como muchas otras si, porque considero que cualquier acción tiene una causa, creo que con un poco de contexto podemos entender a las personas y por ende a medida que avance la historia, verán mi punto de vista y el como me imagino se han dado las cosas para esta pareja y el porque de sus acciones. Sin mas que agregar, las dejo por ahora xoxox subo en poco el capi nuevo de sometida a tu amor XD


End file.
